


cotton candy fluff

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not on a honeymoon, but the trip was important in other ways. It's at Stiles' insistence that they ended up at a fun fair in Ireland, though. Which is what Derek reminds him of when Stiles realises that the ones he knows from home are a little different -- in "very important" ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cotton candy fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/406984.html) challenge at Livejournal - prompt #181: funnel cake
> 
> So, uh, non-US person here, and I only know what funnel cake is thanks to Google. Thus I had to improvise ;)

“This isn’t right,” Stiles grumbles as they walk through the fun fair.

“What?” Derek asks, confused, following Stiles from one stall to another.

They’re abroad together for the first time, out in Europe for a meeting with Derek’s extended family _and_ the pack that gave Isaac shelter after… well, after Allison. One of the stops was in Ireland, because Stiles insisted, despite Derek’s explanation that his family came from old England. That’s how they found themselves at a fair, complete with food stalls, merry-go-rounds, air rifle challenges, and strength competitions.

But apparently that’s _not complete_ at all.

“Where are the funnel cakes? How can you have a fair that doesn’t have _funnel cakes_?” Stiles says, his voice soaked with despair.

“Because no one makes them here,” Derek tells him, for about the fifth time in the past hour.

“But that’s _not right_ ,” Stiles grunts.

“Your Polish ancestors would cry at how _American_ you are, despite your name and your heritage. It’s actually terrifying.”

“Yeah well, you don’t like tea,” Stiles says, but even as the words come out, he knows that the argument is weak.

Derek actually chuckles, making Stiles whip his head around in surprise. Sure, Derek is a lot less doom and gloom nowadays, but it’s still not a common occurrence for him to laugh.

“Yeah, that’s not a good point,” Stiles admits, and then looks at all the stalls again. “Really though, if there’s no funnel cake, what am I supposed to _eat_?”

“Because the twenty other options are not enough?”

Derek is eyeing a stall with hot dogs and burgers, and Stiles would laugh and point out the wolf stereotype, but he doesn’t want to irritate Derek’s mood even a little.

“Funnel cake is sweet, it’s not like bratwurst is _the same_. It’s actually very much _not_ the same,” he says, and he leans into Derek’s side as they squeeze past a crowd of people.

“There’s always cotton candy,” Derek offers, and he nods towards a stall at the end of the row. “Not that I’m sure that giving you pure _sugar_ is a good idea at any point ever.”

Stiles immediately perks up, and grabs Derek’s hand. Then he pauses, because they’re not quite _there_ yet with their relationship, though they’ve been growing closer, and more than one werewolf mentioned the word “mate” during the numerous meetings on their Europe travels. Holding hands _in public_ is different though.

“Come on then,” Derek says with an exasperated sigh. “But if you bounce _once_ , I’m flying home alone.”

He doesn’t let Stiles’ hand go. Instead, he pushes through the people and makes space for Stiles between them all the way to the cotton candy stall. And he pays for the spun sugar. _And_ continues holding Stiles’ hand even when it gets all sticky from the cotton candy. Which Derek kisses away from Stiles’ lips later… much later in their hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
